Strawberries & Blueberries
by LadyRosalie29
Summary: AU. Based on a Soul Eater doujinshi. Yusei is sick and asks Akiza one thing: shortcake. How will cake bring two people together and can it cure him from his sickness or will there be more than enjoying a piece of dessert. Dedicated to Ayumi San Sama.


**A/N:** Welcome to my fluffy one-shot. This story is based on a _Soul Eater_ doujinshi that I found thanks to **ParadiseAvenger** while I was reading one of her story. When I read this doujinshi, I found this story so sweet that I decided to write a fluffy one-shot with Yusei and Akiza.

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ and all the characters within this show are property of Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo & NAS. The original story, _Strawberries & Mint_, is a _Soul Eater_ doujinshi created by KISS. I only own the title of the story.

I would like to dedicate this one-shot to a good friend of mine who is a fan-fic authoress and who follows me on Twitter, **Ayumi San Sama**. For months, she's been trying her best to write a new chapter for her story, _Crimson Goddess_. She has been having a terrible writer's block, so I do hope that she does read this story so her writing muse can come back and update her story as soon as possible.

I want to thank **Exleader75** for beta-reading this story beforehand. Thanks! And now I leave you alone with this sweet and fluffy one-shot. Enjoy!

* * *

Strawberries and Blueberries

_Like strawberries and blueberries, you're like a breath of fresh air to me…always to the end._

One beautiful morning, Akiza was cooking breakfast for herself and her two roommates as the smell of eggs and bacon filled the air.

The table was filled with plates of eggs, ham, and bacon, along with some fried potatoes. Pancakes were in the center of the table along with syrup and a jar of fresh-and-squeezed orange juice.

It was not just an ordinary breakfast. It looked like a feast fit for a King or Queen.

"Yusei," Akiza called out. She went to knock on his room. "It's morning! Hurry up and get up!" Akiza opened the door only to find him wrapped in Sherry's arms.

"M-Morning Akiza." Yusei began to stuttered the moment Akiza walked into his room. He tried to push the blond girl away from him while his face felt like it was burning from fever.

"Aw, Yusei, come on now," Sherry purred and pulled him closer.

A vein popped on Akiza's forehead as she was ready to smack Yusei with the frying pan. "Yusei!"

"Akiza, calm down." Sherry let go of Yusei. Yusei sighed, relieved to be out of Sherry's clutches. "I think Yusei has a fever."

"Huh?" Akiza reached out to brush his hair away and pressed her forehead against his. Yusei stared into her brown eyes as she leaned forward until they were inches away from kissing. A blush spread on his tan cheeks.

"Wow, you're burning up." She leaned in closer. "Are you all right?" Akiza reached out to touch him.

"Don't touch me!" Yusei smacked her hand away from his face.

Sherry was right. Yusei was burning with fever. Akiza pulled away from his hot and burning forehead. "What's your problem? I'm just worried about you."

"The last thing we need is both of us being sick." Yusei rested back into his bed and covered himself. "I'll be fine if I sleep it off. Go to school." He coughed.

"Then I'll go shopping on my way back from school." Akiza opened the door ready to leave. Sherry followed behind her to get the medicine in the bathroom drawer. "Is there anything you want to eat?"

"Shortcake," he mumbled into his pillow.

"Um…what?" Akiza knew what he had said, but was he joking around? Did he just say 'shortcake' as in _strawberry shortcake_?

"Forget it. I'm not that hungry anyway. I'll just get something random to eat later on." He turned around looking away from Sherry and Akiza and then pretended to fall asleep.

Akiza puffed her cheeks in anger. "There you go again, putting up a front! Well, I'm leaving now."

"Akiza," he called her back.

Akiza turned around to look at him with her hand holding onto the doorknob. "Hmm…?"

"I'm sorry I can't drive you to school today. It's pretty far away from here, right?"

"It's okay. It's nice to be able to walk once in a while so…" Akiza hesitated but then gave him a small smile, which she knew would make his heart leap. "Thank you Yusei. I'm leaving." Akiza then left his room.

The only one who was going to eat breakfast now is herself alone. Akiza noticed that the blond girl did not follow her out of Yusei's room. She sighed. Today, Akiza decided to not start a fight with Yusei. He is sick and needed some rest.

Akiza sat down and looked at the breakfast that she had make with effort. Once she was done eating her breakfast, Akiza dressed out of her cooking outfit and replaced it with her Duel Academy uniform.

Yusei was right. It was just too bad that he could not take her to Duel Academy today. She grabbed her bag and left out of the house an hour early. Her duel runner was still being repaired by Yusei. If only he had the time to repair her duel runner instead of running off with Jack and Crow, she would have made it on time to class.

_'No problem,' _she told herself

"Are you all right, Yusei?" Sherry asked as she sat next to him with the medicine in her hands. She saw from his window that Akiza had left. She did not have class for today and stayed with him for the meantime.

'_It's all very well and good telling her to go ahead, but there are all kind of dangers waiting out there for her,' _Yusei just could not imagine how Akiza was going to survive this day without him. There was a chance that she was going to be molested by Kalin with his constant flirting. Then there was Jack and Crow who always were arguing and bickering most of the time. Who was going to settle them down? He groaned and sat up on his bed. "Great. Now I'm too worried to go back to sleep."

* * *

In class, Akiza was still concerned for the blue-eye duelist. She was thankful that Kalin and Jack were not in her class interrupting her. Akiza was sitting in the middle between Bruno and Carly as both of her friends were writing down their lecture notes. She heard the professor giving his lecture as she began to space out. Her pen slipped off her hand and onto her notebook. _'I wonder if Yusei's okay. I wonder what he's doing now.'_

"_Here you go Yusei_." Akiza heard Sherry say in her mind as she held out a piece of fruit in her hands. "_Eat it and get better soon_." Akiza imagined Yusei being feed like a baby from Sherry as he opened his mouth. He took a bite and smiled at her.

Akiza growled lowly and punched a hole in the table causing several people to glance at her. The professor stopped his lecture and stared at Akiza. He did not know what was going on, but he gave a warning to Akiza to pay attention to class and continued on with his lecture.

Bruno stared at Akiza with a bewilderment expression. He felt his jaw drop onto the table as he could not believe how much strength Akiza had in her. The pen in his hand slipped through his hand.

"Akiza, are you okay?" Carly asked. She felt bad for the table. What could have caused Akiza to react like this?

"It's nothing." She smiled at Carly.

Carly sweat-dropped. Bruno finally closed his mouth and looked away from the broken table as he began to write down his notes. Akiza lifted her hand up and saw that she got a cut on her knuckles. She rubbed her knuckles. "Hey Carly, what do you like to eat when you got a fever?"

"Eh?" Carly asked. Then she realized what she was really trying to say: Yusei was not present. "Oh that's right. Yusei's not at school today because he's sick, right?"

"Yeah." Akiza picked up her pen and started to jot down some notes.

Carly began to think and answered Akiza's question. "I like rice porridge or other healthy things like that, I guess." She began to ponder for a moment. "Jack's never been sick so I've never treated him, but I guess it's best to make what the person wants."

Akiza began to think what Yusei had said earlier ago. "Shortcake."

"Hmm?" Carly was once again distracted.

"How do you make shortcake?"

"That's what Yusei asked for?" Carly asked the red-head. '_I didn't see that coming. He asks for the cutest things when he's sick.' _she thought.

"Umm…the last time I was sick." A pink blush appeared on her cheeks. "I asked him for that, so I think he's probably just teasing me, but…" Akiza looked away from embarrassment.

"If it's cake you want, it's probably faster to just buy one. But if you make it, I'm sure that Yusei will be happy. I'll write you the recipe after class."

"Thank you, Carly."

_Later that day…_

After classes were over, Akiza rushed her way to the supermarket to buy the ingredients to make the shortcake. She was grateful that Carly has given her the ingredients before her last class. "Okay, light flour." Akiza looked down at the list. "I've already got the sugar and eggs at home, so I guess that's everything." She began to ponder, "But, why am I taking this so seriously?"

Akiza arrived home and heard that someone taking a shower. It was probably Sherry. She set her schoolbag down next to the couch and took the bag of ingredients into the kitchen. Before she could begin to cook, she went to check on Yusei. When she walked in, she found him asleep. It was better this way so she can prepare the shortcake. She returned back into the kitchen and prepared the cake.

Yusei's fever has gone down within a few hours, but it was rising once more. He was sound asleep until he was woken up by the sound of a clatter. He got up surprised. "Hmm…Akiza?" Something fell off of Yusei's head; he picked up a semi-dry towel. "Did she get home?"

"…Mix the eggs and sugar together until the mixture is nice and frothy." Akiza battered the ingredients together. Yusei peeked through the kitchen door and saw that Akiza was baking cake. "And now we cut these strawberries." She grabbed the knife ready to cut the washed strawberries.

"Akiza."

Akiza gasped. "Y-Yusei. What are you doing in here?" She was not aware of what she was doing…

…until she felt a cut. "Ow, I cut my finger."

"Idiot," he muttered silently. He walked in the kitchen. "Here, give me that." Yusei grabbed her hand and sucked on her bleeding finger while Akiza blushed at his warm and wet contact of his tongue. "Let's see, bandage, bandage." Yusei began to search for bandages. "Be more careful next time, OK?"

Akiza watched him wrap a bandage on her bleeding finger. "Thank you." Then she realized that he was up. "Hey, you should be in bed sleeping!"

"I got curious, and I wanted to see what you were making." Yusei looked down at the fresh and delicious strawberries. "Strawberries." Then he realized what she was trying to make. Akiza took him seriously at what he had told her earlier in the morning. "No way, you didn't actually take what I said seriously did you?"

"W-What's wrong with that?" She began to stutter in embarrassment. "I just felt like eating cake, that's all. So I'm making it." She looked away from him. "I'm not making it for you."

"All right, all right." Yusei leaned back. "Well anyway, save me a piece when you're finished making it. I'm looking forward to it, Akiza." He winked at her and left the kitchen. Akiza puffed her cheeks in anger.

Yusei made it back to his room and dropped into his bed with a plop. "Pfft, ha-ha." He began to chuckle into his pillows. Sherry walked into his room not knowing what was going on. She heard his muffled chuckling and gave him a puzzled look. "She's baking me a cake." His laughter deceased. "She's too cute for her own good."

Sherry left his room and was out of the house to meet up with Bruno at the library.

Back in the kitchen, Akiza was satisfied on how her cake turned out. "It's done!" She clapped. Her strawberry shortcake was covered in white frosting with the rim of the cake decorated with pink swirly frosting and strawberries covered with red jelly standing on its butt. It looks so delicious to eat. Akiza prepared herself and Yusei a cup of tea that was done boiling. She knocked on his door. "Yusei?"

No answer was heard as she walked in quietly.

"Yusei," she whispered.

She saw that he has fallen asleep again. She guessed that this was one of the effects of having the fever. "Yusei looks so cute when he's asleep," Akiza whispered quietly to herself. She stood by his bed and admired him. She could not resist his angelic look and leaned forward. Her heart began to skip a beat every time she got close to him. They were only inches away.

Akiza could feel his hot breath over her lips. Her pink lips hovered over his. This was it, she was definitely sure that she was going to be able to steal a kiss from him without him knowing about it.

She heard him groan and stir in his bed. He opened his eyes only to find Akiza's face. He could feel her lips over his own. Akiza gasped. "Ah, sorry." She took one step away from him. "Did I wake you up?"

"Did you just…?" He placed his hand over his lips.

"T-The cake's done, so let's eat it." Akiza rushed out of his bedroom with a slight pink blush on her cheeks. "I also put in some tea. Milk tea."

"Right." He watched her leave. "That's cool." Once the awkwardness was gone, Yusei joined Akiza in the living room and eat his piece of cake. He was amazed at how Akiza's strawberry shortcake turned out. "I kind of feel like it's my birthday and all I did was catch a cold." He stared into his strawberry piece. "Hey, this strawberry kind of looks like your hair."

"Either I should take that as a compliment or be grossed out." Akiza took a bite of her cake.

"I meant it as a compliment!" Yusei stared at his strawberry before eating it. "It's a very kind of vivid shade of red." Akiza poked at her strawberry ready to eat it. "And so beautiful you could almost get sucked in by it."

"Then I guess the color of your eyes reminds me of blueberries."

"Blueberry? Isn't that a little plain?"

"I meant it as compliment," she retorted back.

Yusei placed his hand down near Akiza's legs. "Do you know what blue symbolizes?"

He leaned forward. Yusei could not stop thinking about what happened earlier ago. He knew what Akiza was trying to do as his temptation to kiss Akiza's pretty lips got the better of him. He guessed it was the effect of fever that made him feel drowsy and delusional. He saw Akiza's face began to flush. Yusei had to admit that she looked cute whenever she blushed.

"Loyalty." He moved closer. "Fidelity…Faith," he whispered to her that he closed the space between them and kissed her lips.

Akiza was too shocked. This was her very first kiss and here she was kissing the man of her dreams. She felt him pulling her close to him, but kissed him back…letting him taste her.

He pulled away causing Akiza's eyes to flutter open. The way she just opened them was breathtaking. "I'd hardly call that plain," she panted. She managed to tease him while her lips were tingling with excitement.

Yusei was going to lean in for a second kiss when he realized something. "Ah, sorry." He covered his mouth. "I forgot that I have a cold."

Akiza didn't care if he has a cold. He just stole her first kiss. "Yusei," she whispered and pulled him into another kiss. This time, their kiss was more passionate than the first one. Their tongues danced as they devoured themselves into an immeasurable desire and passion. Yusei could taste the faint strawberry flavor. Thank goodness for the cake! A low murmur was heard as Yusei pushed Akiza down on the couch. He just could not get enough of her.

After the heavy make out, Akiza straighten her clothes. She has one thing in her mind. "What do strawberries symbolize?"

"Look it up yourself. You're an honor student, aren't you?" Akiza cheeks puffed in anger. Yusei chuckled at her cute expression. They continued to eat their cake in silence, but they did enjoy their sweet dessert.

_The following week…_

"Achoo!" Akiza sneezed. "Stupid Yusei!" she cried as she coughed. "It's your fault that I caught this cold!" After that kiss that Yusei and Akiza shared last week, Akiza caught the cold. She was sitting on her bed dressed in her pajamas. It looks like she was not going to school today. She could not believe that she actually had kissed him twice in one day while he was sick. She felt so stupid for letting her desire get the best of her. Sherry was out getting some medicine for Akiza.

"What did you expect?" Yusei asked. He, on the other hand, was feeling a lot better. He was dressed in his Duel Academy uniform ready to go to class. '_I mean you were the one who kissed me the second time around,_' he finished his thought without say it out loud.

"I-" Akiza started to protest.

Yusei knew what was going to happen as he grabbed his schoolbag. "-Okay, I'm off." He opened the door ready to leave.

"What? You're already going?"

"Hmm…" Yusei began to ponder. "Could it be that you're lonely without me?" He grinned at her.

"That's not…" A blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I'll take good care of you after I get home." He winked at her goodbye and left.

Akiza heard the front door of their apartment slammed shut. It was true what Yusei said. She was going to be lonely for a few hours without him.

"Oh, that reminds me…strawberries, what do they symbolize? Hmm…let's see." She got up from her bed and picked up a book that was on her desk. She searched for the meaning. "Here it is."

She began to read, "Innocence. Feelings of love for another. A happy household. You make me happy."

A blush brushed on her cheeks while she held the book close to her face. "Why do I get the feeling that he's got the better of me?"

_Like strawberries and blueberries, you're like a breath of fresh air to me…always to the end._

…_You're my blueberry and I'm your strawberry._

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! I love how this story went. Strawberries are the best remedy to get rid of the cold and a great excuse to kiss someone that you like. Hmm…yummy! :d

If you're wondering or curious to know where to find the original _Soul Eater_ doujinshi, _Strawberries & Mint_, it is on a hentai website. If you want the URL, I'll send it to you as a PM since this website is being harsh on hyperlinks. Seriously! Who would post up a _Soul Eater_ doujinshi on a hentai website when the doujinshi isn't even that hentai-ish at all? And if you're going to visit the website, please be concerned that if you see something that you have never seen before, don't blame me. If you're under the age of 18, enter at your own discretion but please don't tell your parents that I send you.

I have some explanations to some of you to those that follow my stories:

One: Chapter 16 of _Akiza, Once Upon a Time_ is being written as of now and it is probably going to take me three weeks to finish typing up the chapter and edit. Two: Chapter 3 of _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Force of Destiny_ is being edited for the meantime by someone who knows a lot about _Sailor Moon_. I just to make sure that there are enough _Sailor Moon_ references. I'm sorry to those that were expecting chapter 3 to be posted last week.

Once again, thanks for reading this sweet and fluffy one-shot.

Reviews are loved and appreciated it. Please review! :]


End file.
